Payback (GTA Chinatown Wars)
Go to the gang's hangout. Chase the gang member back to his friends. Don't lose the gang member. Take out all the gang members. |target = Go to Steinway and kill all the targets|tod = In-game time|fail = Wasted Busted The gang member escapes}} Payback is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, given to protagonist Huang Lee by his uncle and Lee Family head Wu "Kenny" Lee. Description Huang is grieving over Ling Shan's death while Kenny complains that the street gang from the previous mission needs to be taken care of so that they can't take over Kenny's territory. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the gang's hangout *Chase the gang member back to his friends *Don't lose the gang member (If the player strays from the target a little bit far.) *Take out all the gang members *Don't let the gang leader escape Walkthrough Go to the gang territory in Steinway. As Huang arrives, a gang member asks what's he doing there. Huang wants blood. The gang member will try to escape, don't waste bullets trying to kill the running goon away, he is invincible during this time. Follow him until he takes the player to his two friends nearby. Once all three goons are killed, two more will appear in a vehicle as a backup. Pay attention, the last surviving member will always try to escape in one of the nearby vehicles, try killing him before he can get in one of the cars and run away. If he manages to get a vehicle, drive after him and blow up his car. Weapons such as shotguns from the police cars, will definitely make the mission easier. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $50. Completing the mission unlocks the mission The Wheelman. Mission Replay Description "Ling's death kinda hit me harder than my dad's - understandable - I didn't want to fuck my dad. Anyway, Uncle Kenny got my head together and I got payback on the gang that hit his turf ... and Ling. I hope she sleeps easy now. Which is more than I can say for me - I've gotta get laid." Gallery IMG 1629.PNG|Payback. Screenshot_20171030-091055.png|The Bus wreck and damaged Cognoscentis. Walkthrough Payback-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Kenny sends an email to Huang telling him to come to his restaurant as soon as possible. Payback-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Kenny says distressing things are happening to him... Payback-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Huang agrees, and is still shocked about what happened to Ling. Payback-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Kenny did not know that Ling is dead, and he doesn't even care. Payback-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Kenny was talking about being attacked by street gangs. Payback-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Kenny says he has run the territory of Cerveza Heights for years... Payback-GTACW-SS8.jpg|And now the Spanish Lords are trying to take everything for them. Payback-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Kenny tells Huang to kill them all... Payback-GTACW-SS10.jpg|...And avenge Ling, obviously. Payback-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Huang accepts the quest. Payback-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Huang goes to the apartment of a member of the Spanish Lords in Steinway. Payback-GTACW-SS14.jpg|The gangster arrives and asks Huang what he's doing there. Payback-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Huang angrily says he is finishing what he did in Cerveza Heights. Payback-GTACW-SS15.jpg|The gangster then tries to escape Huang by jumping the walls. Payback-GTACW-SS16.jpg|The gangster finds more Spanish Lords members and start shooting at Huang, but Huang kills them all. Payback-GTACW-SS19.jpg|Two more Spanish Lords members arrive in a red Blista and start shooting at Huang. Payback-GTACW-SS20.jpg|Huang kills all of them. Payback-GTACW-SS21.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *Huang's line "No one fucks with my family!" is said several times by Niko Bellic, notably during Uncle Vlad and Hostile Negotiation. **This line causes some confusion in this mission. Though Kenny sent Huang to do this task, he went mostly because of payback (hence the name of the mission) for Ling, not really to help Kenny. So when he says "No one fucks with my family!" while avenging Ling, it is a little confusing since she is not part of his family. *In this mission, if the player passes by the police station in Dukes, they will find a scripted accident happened, with a bus wreck and a heavily-damaged Cognoscenti, along with some police cars and a fire truck. Navigation }} pl:Payback (CW) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars